User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X ---- Re:Mission Ah okay, you can tell him about it if you want.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I am still doing the X & Y and XY&Z seasons but kinda not as my first priority but it is nice if he does though~ However if he doesn't want to do it, it is alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You can ask though if he starts from XY073 and I will go back from XY093 so we will meet each other. I'll continue with the XY&Z season though since I am kinda hyped for that season.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I do every episode 24 images but I guess around 20 is alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:26, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Saw it, nice to see it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Task I have iTunes so I'm able to buy the dub episodes a day after they premiere in the United States, since I live there. I already have XY073 on iTunes since I've purchased the entire volume. For other episodes, I mostly use paid streaming services like Netflix and Hulu that have Pokémon episodes or, with currently-undubbed episodes, downloads of them that I take screenshots from. I'll work on the images once I upload the Tsutomu image I have prepared. - PokémonGamer 21:04, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :I hope this is close enough to 20 (or at least a sufficient number of images), also counting this image. I have the whole episode if more images are needed. - PokémonGamer 23:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit What exactly do you have in mind? Is it this template? Energy ''X'' 10:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) So you want another row below dates and files? Does it have to be connected or separated? Also, what should go inside the new cells? Energy ''X'' 10:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't exactly understand. Do you want the table (by its borders, not the style and color) make it look like this? a, b and c are flags, while e,j,g,k, i and l are dates and files. Energy ''X'' 11:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Category Do you mean the Characters category?--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I guess that can be added yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know that, still thanks though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I've modified the template; it should be working fine now. It was just a problem of excess coding. Energy ''X'' 19:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Declaration Sure go ahead. However I think it is better for now to seperate the Pokémon pages that have an anime and manga counterpart and the ones with manga to make new pages with (Adventures) for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Saw it, it is good.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) X&Y Please explain what you mean. Energy ''X'' 12:47, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Why, you could've read the volume pages - for example. All those editions are added by CoroCoro, but some are added by Pokémon fan magazine. All of this feels like it will be compressed into regular volumes in that order. I know this is a big fuss, but I can't think of any alternative to work. Energy ''X'' 13:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Mind that it is very likely for some chapters to change order. But Bulb, for some reason, does not list the chapters from fan magazine, while pokespexy does the Corocoro chapters in order. So the only thing is to leave it as it is. It is hard to make predictions when it comes to this, for if the order goes wrong, a lot of pages and images will have to be moved. Energy ''X'' 13:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Let me explain: the missing chapters are those from Pokémon fan magazine, which pokespexy does not translate, probably due to them not being scanned properly (it is being taken by a camera or something). This current order is Corocoro plus the fan magazine, by logical alignment (like the destruction of the Tower of Mastery goes before the group met Clemont). Energy ''X'' 11:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply I believe it is not fake but an old version of it. There is a newer version of it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) There were some released like that. However there was a newer version of it which included the Diamond and Pearl on the front.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) hy if you watch gogoanime youl see the hoopa in the new movie also sylveon is a pokemon from gen 6 not 5 to write that ash oswhat love sylveon i upload some mages for penelope sylveon and i deleted the write from ash oshwhat when hi love sylveon Just informing You wont be able to edit the wiki for a while. This starts in half an hour. Utkar22 13:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :This is a wikia new developments testing period. In this period, no one will be able to edit any pages on wikia. It starts in 6 minutes. Utkar22 13:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Link= Fixed it, the : were on the wrong place.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) XY series Eh, where exactly? Energy ''X'' 21:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually, it should be "XY", as "XY Series" means XY, XY Kalos Quest and XY & Z season. Energy ''X'' 21:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It can be done manually, there aren't that many pages. Energy ''X'' 21:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Screenshots I download the episodes and then screenshots them while watching.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The program I am using has a screenshot feature, a lot of programs have them I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) It is called Divx.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC)